


Fiduciam

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Class Differences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to trust...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiduciam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on spn_kinkmeme-
> 
> "When Jared went through puberty, his scent became abnormally strong and tantalizing to alphas...Jensen had no idea betas could even smell like that, but once he scents Jared, all rationality leaves his mind and his only focus is claiming the owner of that glorious smell. Once he gets Jared alone, he is determined to mate him on the spot, using his alpha strength to pin Jared down and biting and snapping at Jared when he doesn't immediately submit.When Jensen's knot is secure inside his new mate, his brain starts to turn back on and he realizes Jared is crying. Jensen doesn't exactly regret his actions - a claimed beta is legally the property of their alpha and that means this gorgeous creature is all his forever - but he doesn't want his poor beta to be unhappy. He nuzzles and licks his mate, apologizing for being rough and promising to be a good alpha."  
> (bottom!Jared only please)

**Title** : **Fiduciam**  
 **Summary** : Sometimes you just need to trust...

 **Warnings** : a/b/o, brief (off-screen) non-con.

 

  
The soft but heart-breaking sobs were what woke Jensen, making him open his eyes blearily as he took in his surroundings; groaning softly to himself as he recognised the pack mating grounds. It took him another minute to realize that the soft sobs had stopped abruptly the second he had regained consciousness, only the harsh breathing and occasional muffled hiccup giving away that there was another person next to him. Shifting carefully, he looked at the man- _boy-_ next to him.

His companion’s face was concealed by the dark chocolate curls, but from what he _could_ see; his beta had a graceful slender body:  not petite and delicate, but strong and powerful. The knowledge made him grin- _their pups were going to be stunning!_

It took him a second to come out of his daydreams to realise that his beta was still crying softly: _the claiming had been slightly rough; but surely it couldn’t have been_ that _bad?_

Clearing his throat, he snaked out a tentative hand to lay on the quivering shoulders, “Hey,”

The beta froze even more at his voice if possible.

“C’mon Sweetheart, not going to hurt you... I- I know the claiming was harsh, but I’m not really like that. _I swear._ ”

The beta didn’t respond beyond ducking his head even more.

“Turn...” He sighed; _maybe a little mollycoddling would help-“_ Could you turn around for me?”

The beta turned obediently, albeit with reluctance-hopefully, _that would go away with time._ The movement had the delicious muscles snug around his knot clenching which in turn had him nearly whiting out from the pleasure for a second time in as many minutes. It was with effort that he held himself back and focussed on the face blinking tearily up at him.

_“Jared?!”_

If anything, the recognition had his mate crumpling further.

Jensen could only blink, his mind struggling to make sense of the facts that he was presented with. _Shit, was the kid even legal???_

 _“Jared,”_ He repeated helplessly.

Tip-tilted eyes closed, the wet lashes clumping messily as those expressive hazel orbs were hidden from view.

Guilt and shame rose like a hurricane within him, making him move back unthinkingly; freezing when the boy- _his mate-_ let out an involuntary moan of pain.

“Sorry,” He apologised quickly, shifting back and pulling the beta closer in an instinctive response to soothe.

Jared didn’t protest, slumping against him bone-lessly.

“We should get out of here,” Jensen suggested after a beat.

Jared just peered up at him blankly.

“I- we need more privacy and you need to see a doctor.” Jensen explained; bile rising up his throat as he remembered the bruises that littered Jared’s back and the mating mark which was still bleeding sluggishly. He found himself wondering if the kid had wanted to be mated in the first place.

Determinately swallowing down the bile he could not stop the question from slipping out, “Jared... did- did you even want this?”

Somehow he wasn’t surprised when the boy mutely shook his head.

“What were you doing in the Mating grounds then?” He asked helplessly.

“Shortcut,” Jared whispered back, voice hoarse from how he’d been sobbing.

Jensen couldn’t help the expletive from flying out of his mouth at that. Controlling himself visibly he took in the boy’s nude form and how he himself had not undressed beyond unzipping his pants and pulled the trembling form closer; ignoring the way his heart shattered when Jared went statue still in his arms.

“Let’s get out of here.”

The beta nodded wearily but Jensen got the impression that Jared was resigned to whatever he suggested at the moment: totally unlike the exuberant, stubborn teen he had admired from afar back in school.

“I’m going to shift you, alright?” Jensen warned before swiftly turning the boy- ignoring the hiss as the knot shifted within the beta’s body. Not bothering to warn a second time, he grabbed an ankle and ducked underneath, twirling the beta from where he was seated on his knot till he was sitting astride Jensen.

“Alright?” He checked softly.

Not surprisingly, Jared nodded.

Jensen shrugged out of his leather jacket and helped the beta pull it on- the boy’s own clothes- gym-wear from what he could make out from the scraps, torn beyond recognition.

“I want you to hook your ankles behind me, hold on to my shoulders as I rise.”

It took some manoeuvring, but given the beta’s mute submission, it wasn’t long before Jensen was staggering to his feet with the beta- _still knotted firmly_ \- cradled in his arms. He took a minute to simply breathe- the involuntary clenching around his knot nearly taking him to his knees again.  
Taking in a fortifying breath, he straightened, pulling his shoulders back as he reviewed the fastest route home, “We’re gonna have to walk- I’m in no condition to drive and I’m guessing you’re in worse shape than I am.”  He didn’t bother adding that there was no way he could fit himself behind the steering with Jared stuck like a barnacle on him. “Hold on.”

The beta obediently buried his face against the side of his throat making him smile at the boy’s instinctive attempt to soothe himself before the frown returned as he remembered just _why_ he needed to be soothed in the first place.

The late afternoon hour meant few people were out and Jensen was thankful for the reprieve; walking home as fast as he was able given the distracting sensation of Jared’s warmth clenching rhythmically around his turgid length- making him swell for a second time from where he’d begun to soften. The two flights of stairs leading to his loft were sheer torture and he grit his teeth hard enough that he was sure his dentist was going to give him a severe telling-off. Reaching the loft he called ‘home’; Jensen did not have the strength to move beyond the ugly second-hand couch; collapsing in a graceless heap with his young beta still clinging limply to his neck.

Jared’s features crumpled and the boy let out a soft groan of distress even as his inner muscles clamped around Jensen. It was only when he felt the warm wetness seeping through his shirt that Jensen realized that the boy had climaxed.

He pressed a tentative hand to the beta’s back, soothing him back down from the (unwanted- he was guessing)high, “Sshhh... it’s alright; kiddo.”

A muffled sniffle was his only answer.

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

Jensen heaved a sigh of relief as Christian Kane stepped through.

“Finally found your bitch, huh? Congratulations, Man!”

Jensen bit his lip, glancing behind him at the trembling beta watching his every move like a hawk. “Things didn’t exactly go smoothly, man. I-I need you to take a look at him; I’m scared I might’ve hurt the kid.”

“Aw, Jenny... it couldn’t have been that bad-”

“I _raped_ him, Chris.”

His friend froze at his vehemence before smiling again, “You can’t rape an beta, Jenny. Everybody knows that.”

Jensen felt like screaming but forced control over his vocal cords as he retorted, “Look, are you going to check him out or no?”

“Okay- okay,” Chris raised his hands, palm outward in a gesture of surrender, “I’ll take a look.”

"Thanks," Jensen nodded, risking a glance at Jared; “I’ll give you guys some privacy.”

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

When he stepped back in after fifteen minutes, there were fresh tear tracks marring the smooth contours of his betas face.  
“Jared?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Hazel eyes blinked open at his call, those exotic eyes finding his without fail, “Alpha...?”

“Jensen, please.” He corrected.

Jared seemed to gather all his strength with his breath before he looked Jensen in the eye again, “Jensen...”

He gave an encouraging smile, “Your parents-”

“No!” The beta’s features crumpled in fear, “Not my parents. Please... please, Alpha; don’t tell-”

Jensen closed his eyes- _why was it that NOTHING he did seemed to go right??!_

“I’m afraid I already spoke to them, Jared. They’re on their way now.” He whispered, watching helplessly as Jared twisted to bury his face against the pillows once again, hiding himself.

And as though his words had summoned them, they all heard sharp raps against his door; Jared curling into a tighter ball at the sound.  
Jensen took a minute to ensure his mate was appropriately covered before opening the door. The woman had a frown like she’d smelt something bad as she stepped in and took in the single-room setup.

“Ma’am,” Jensen began hesitantly- only to be cut off with a cool ‘ _Alpha’_ \- he nodded his assent, correcting himself before continuing, “Alpha, Your son presented as Beta earli-”

“ _Impossible!”_ She growled, fixing tip-tilted eyes like her son’s on the young alpha, “Padalecki’s don’t breed ‘ _betas’._ ”

Jensen heard and resolutely ignored the soft whimper from the mattress, “I assure you there’s no mistake; your son Jared presented earlier today-”

The woman sneered but glanced at the mattress on the floor where the beta- _her son_ \- lay curled and sniffed delicately. “Well I’ll be. Always were a disappointment; Jared. Guess this explains everything.”

Another of those heartbreaking whimpers escaped the lump under the thin blankets and Jensen could only stare open-mouthed at the alpha’s cruelty towards her own offspring.

“Things might turn out well eventually.” Lady Padalecki continued, not pausing to acknowledge the renewed sobbing from the bed; her arched eyebrow curving even higher as she looked at her mate, “The Wilson’s have long been looking to cement our partnership. With Jared turning out beta; maybe it’s time we looked into their offer. Sweden’s far enough away that we don’t have to worry about our reputations.”

Her beta nodded in agreement, "That might be the best bet- given the circumstances"

Jensen froze.

“Ah, see; that’s not gonna happen.” Christian Kane put in, coming to his rescue as always.

The Alpha looked down her nose at him like some bug, “Pardon me?”

“He said; _that’s not going to happen.”_ Jensen answered, forcing himself to stand up to his ‘in-laws’. “You see, there’s a slight problem with your plan.”

“And that _problem_ is...?” Alpha Padalecki sneered.

“He’s my mate. And according to Pack law; mating bonds trump all others.” Jensen finished, “He’s not going anywhere.”

“Mate?” She repeated.

“Mate.”  Jensen affirmed, taking courage from the fact that the whimpers had stopped, “If you had let me finish, you would’ve realized that that was how we discovered your son to be an beta in the first place: _we mated_.”

His words seemed to register as she narrowed her eyes at him as though to judge; he fought not to fidget in discomfort.

“He’s absolutely unsuitable for our son!” Jared’s father spoke up before Lady Padalecki could pass judgement.

Jensen forced himself not to cringe.

“I agree,” The woman said, “You will not be able to keep him in the lifestyle he is used to. .. but I guess it’s too late to do anything about that now. Jared needs to learn the consequences of his actions... .. Ah well; maybe this will teach him a lesson.”

Jensen bit his lip, refraining from responding to the taunts.

Chris apparently had no such compunction, “Wait’ere a minute- my friend is the best guy-”

“Oh puh-lease; spare me your righteous anger; I’m sure he’s a ‘ _swell-guy’_... he’s _also_ penny-less pauper.” She paused to fix Jensen with a cold stare, “I hope you weren’t hoping for a job because-”

“I wasn’t.” Jensen cut in sharply.

“Good,” The older alpha returned. “Guess we’re done here, dear. Let’s go home...”

Jensen watched the duo leave, stiffening when their voices wafted up the stairwell, “Maybe we should stop by the clinic first- God knows what kind of infection we could’ve picked from this dump.”

“I know, _right?”_ The beta responded, “I thought Jared had better taste than this.”

“Me too.”

When he eventually turned back, he was surprised to see Jared sitting up.

Christian glanced between the newly mated couple before jerking his head sharply, “Okay then, I’d better get going.”

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

Jensen took a moment to simply breathe after seeing his friend off before turning around to face his mate- keeping his distance to ensure he didn’t scare the beta.

Ultimately it was Jared who broke the silence, “You stood up to Mom for me.”

Jensen shrugged, “Least I could do after ruining your life.”

They lapsed into silence for a long minute before Jensen spoke up, “Can I ask you something?”

The beta nodded.

“I got the feeling that you didn’t really have a lot of control over your life before now... am I correct?”

Jared nodded again.

“Well, that’s going to change; okay?” Jensen told him, taking a tentative step to perch on the edge of the mattress, “We’re going to have equal say in our lives henceforth.”

Jared’s smile was a fragile thing, ready to shatter at a moment’s notice, “What if I told you that I didn’t want to be mated in the first place?”

Jensen fought to keep his expression placid, realising that the beta was testing his boundaries, “Sadly it’s too late to change that Jared, although-”

Something akin to hope brightened the hazel eyes, “Although?”

“There is a way to _break_ the bond,” He confessed, pausing to reign himself in when his voice cracked, “but it’s... let’s leave it at difficult, okay? I-”

The beta nodded resignedly.

“No.”  Jensen cleared his throat, “if that’s what you want, we can do that; break the bond, Jared... but I was hoping we could give _us_ a chance first. See if there’s any hope at all?”

Jared shrugged his assent.

“Please?” Jensen found himself repeating.

The beta cracked a tiny smile at that, “You’re right. We _should_ try before drastic measures.”

“Thank y-” Jensen began only to pause at the harsh banging on his door.

“What?!” He growled, surprised to find Chris fidgeting on his doorstep.

“Oh good,” The doctor gave a relieved smile, “I caught you before you tied-”

“ _Dude!_ ”

“Just-” the other alpha added hurriedly, “Wanted to get you dinner; my treat.... and since you were so worried, although it isn’t necessary: here, this might help.”

Jensen glanced at the pizza box and the slim blue and white tube his friend pushed into his hand; acknowledging the gift with a nod, “Thanks.”

“Okay, then.” Chris clapped his shoulder once, “Great. I’ll... go now. Bye!”

He smiled at his friend’s fumbling and turned back in, “Guess we don’t have to cook tonight!”

The beta offered a hesitant smile.

“And look, I’d offer you the spare room if I had one, but since I don’t; we’re gonna have to share. Is that going to be a problem?”

Jared shook his head, waiting mutely with the plate Jensen handed him till the alpha sank a bite into his own meal to follow suit.

“I- I swear I’m not going to try anything, alright? Our next time _will_ be consensual.”

The beta didn’t reply, continuing to eat quietly and quickly as though he wasn’t sure if Jensen would allow him to finish eating in peace.

The alpha sighed, realising that while the younger boy _seemed_ to be willing to give him a chance, he was going to need time. He finished with his food and seeing that Jared was also done, cleared the remains away, dusting the crumbs from the mattress before claiming his spot on the left-side of the mattress. “Bathroom’s through there; switch off the lights once you’re done.”

Jared hesitated briefly but eventually got up to follow his instructions; Jensen’s bit his lip when he noticed the mild limp the boy was walking with.  
“There’s an ointment on the table- blue and white box; can’t miss it...might help with the, you know...”

Jared nearly froze at his voice before jerking his head in a quick nod. “Thanks.”

 

 

They lay in the dark, not touching each other and Jensen was sure the younger boy was waiting for him to drift off first, so he did.

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

Next morning Jared had dark bruises ringing his eyes and Jensen was fairly sure that the younger man hadn’t slept a wink. He clambered to his feet, stretching his muscles and purposely making enough noise to alert Jared about his position at all times.

He poured himself cornflakes and milk; didn’t offer any to the boy because he was still _pretending_ to be asleep even though Jensen could see through the act clear as day.

“Jared?”

The boy made a show of waking him, “G’mornin’.”

Jensen nodded, but didn’t return the greeting. “Look; traditionally, we’re supposed to be wrapped up in each other for days; but somehow, I don’t think that’s going to work for us. So I’m heading to work, okay? I know you’ve got school; but I’d personally recommend you taking another day to recuperate but again; it’s up to you. If you do decide to take it easy today; I’ll make an appointment for tomorrow so that your papers are all in proper order and you can restart your classes Monday. Sound good?”

Jared nodded.

Jensen had stopped being surprised by the lack of a verbal response.

“Great,” He nodded to himself once, reminding himself that he needed to give the beta _time,_ “Feel free to use anything in here. Keep the door locked. Expect me back around five... my work number is on a post-it next to the phone, call if you need... me- _anything._ Questions?”

Predictably, Jared shook his head ‘no’.

“Right; in case you don’t remember, my name was- _is_ Jensen Ackles, okay?”

Jared nodded.

“O-Kay,” Jensen blew out a breath, “Right, See you in the evening then. Bye.”

He heaved out a sigh when the door closed behind him and was fairly positive he heard a mirrored reaction from inside.

_Perfect. His beta couldn’t stand him._

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

He came back to find the small apartment just as he’d left it.

Nodding a greeting to his mate, he moved to the bathroom wordlessly to change; emerging at the ring of the calling bell.

“I took the liberty of ordering dinner.” Jared spoke up before he could reach the door.

Smiling at the fact that his mate at least seemed to be taking some initiative, he nodded peaceably and went to answer the door.

 

 

Jensen tried to hold onto his smile, but given he was shelling out nearly an entire week’s rent on one measly dinner made it hard. Not surprisingly, Jared caught onto his mood.

“You’re angry.”  
The beta ventured hesitantly once Jensen had paid and accepted the delivery and simply stood breathing once the door had shut.

“No,” Jensen sighed automatically, before deciding that honesty would be the better option for them in the long run. “It’s just that... I- I don’t earn as much as your family does, Sweetheart.”

“I messed up your finances.”

“A single meal won’t do that, no.” Jensen explained, “But we can’t eat like this every day Jared... atleast, not till I start earning better.”

The beta nodded his understanding.

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

Jensen came home the next day to find his mate in tears.

“Jared?” Jensen inched closer carefully, not wanting to startle the younger boy. “Jared, what is it?”

Tear-stained big hazel eyes peered up at him from behind sweaty bangs.

“Jared?” He tried again.

“I ruined dinner.” The beta confessed and promptly began sobbing again.

Jensen glanced at the still-smoldering charred remains of... _something_ on the stove before sticking a finger into the blackened congealed mass of what had once been gravy; he didn’t pause to think about what he was doing before pushing the lump into his mouth, swallowing the bitter mess with some difficulty and forcing a smile to his lips, “Edible, see? ... and-” He broke off to control his gag, managing to croak out an unconvincing _“Yummy!”_

The beta blinked at him in surprise before breaking into a tiny hesitant smile, “Really?”

Jensen swallowed- caught in his own lie before managing a nod. “We can fix this, alright?”

Excruciatingly aware of the eyes focussed on his actions, he carefully scrapped the burnt out parts of what had once been chicken and managed a fresh gravy from some left-over onions and tomatoes before mixing in the shredded remains of whatever he had rescued from Jared’s dish. He knew it was barely passable, but the beta- _thankfully-_ did not protest when he served the less than spectacular dish with day-old bread.

“I-I know this is not what you are used to, Jared.” He confessed later that night as they once again lay on two sides of the mattress. His throat closed up. “And I’m sorry I can’t offer you more- offer you what you deserve.”

The beta did not answer.

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

Jared was – _unsurprisingly-_ quiet on the way to the district school the next day. Thanks to their prior appointment they were immediately ushered to meet the student section’s HOD.

“Mr. Padalecki,” Mrs. Degroot breathed in surprise.

Jensen glanced behind him where Jared was cowering in his shadow and suppressed a sigh, “Ackles-Padalecki; actually... how’re you doing, Ma’am?”

“Oh Jensen, this is---” The woman began.

“Unexpected; I know.” The alpha tried and failed to hide his growl. “Look, I was his Student Mentor when he was a freshman, alright? I _know_ how brilliant he is... how _out-of-my-league_. And I promise you I’m not trying to hold him back from what he can achieve. I just-”

“Hey, shush” The woman smiled, halting his ramble, “It’s alright Sweety; I know you’re doing your best-”

“My best is not enough!” Jensen snapped; surprising all of them.

Jared swallowed, watching his mate in surprise. The beta woman caught his eye but he shrugged helplessly; unsure how- _and if_ \- he should calm an alpha.

Nodding crisply at him, Mrs. Degroot took the situation into her own hands, “Jensen Ross Ackles; you will _not_ speak like that about yourself!”

Her outburst silenced the young alpha.

The beta sighed, “Look kiddo; you are not the first ones to end up in an impulsive mating, alright? Hell; I’ve seen my share as advisor here at _school_... and I’m not going to lie- it’s going to be tough. But there is no reason for you two to not _make it._ Understand?”

Jensen swallowed, glancing briefly at his mate before nodding.

“And you’re on the right track there, Jensen. Not denying his educati-”

“I’m not going to deny him _anything!”_ The alpha protested.

“Yes, yes you are.”The beta laughed, “And he’s going to deny _you_. But as long as you are honest with each other; none of it is going to matter.”  
She gave him a minute to digest that before switching gears, “He on the pill yet?”

Jensen blushed and a brief glance behind him showed that Jared was having a similar reaction. “Uh... that’s on my to-do list once we’re done here.”

“Good,” Mrs. Degroot smiled in approval, “Teenage pregnancies are the worst.”

Jensen smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement, “So ummm... is there anything else I have to do?”

“No,” She confirmed checking the forms he’d been signing, “If he maintains his grades for the rest of the semester; next year he can apply for a Beta Scholarship.”

Jensen forced himself to keep his smile, stomach curdling at the knowledge that the kindly counsellor was taking his financial situation into account. “He’s staying in school regardless.”

“I know,” The beta nodded, “But that’s one prestigious award; and it’s offered only to final year high school students who are beta. If your mate can manage it; there will be no college that will turn him away.”

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

“Is it something you might want?” Jensen questioned softly later that day after he returned from work; wordlessly pushing a brown paper bag towards the beta.

Jared shrugged, peering into the bag and blushed bright red at the sight of birth-control pills and heat suppressants.

“Jared,” Jensen groaned, hanging his head for a long moment before breathing out and focusing on his mate again, “Alright- _fine_ ; let me rephrase that: Is College something you might considered had you not gotten mated?”

The beta hesitated briefly, biting his lip before jerking his head in a quick nod.

Jensen smiled, tiredly rubbing his forehead as considered the answer, “That’s good, kiddo.” He whispered, “Care to tell me why you feel like your answer should be different now that you’re mated?”

“You will be okay with me going to College?” Jared repeated in disbelief, voice hoarse from disuse.

“I’ll be _proud_ to have a mate who went to College.” Jensen corrected, “And I promise you that I will do my best to support you if you get accepted, okay?”

Jared nodded, the tiniest smile curving the corner of his lips.

“And you heard Mrs. Degroot; you have a good chance to get that scholarship.”

Jared swallowed, nodding.

“Now I’m willing to shoulder the costs irrespective; but I’ll be honest with you, if you swing that Scholarship, it will make things a whole lot easier.” Jensen confessed.

“Okay,”

“Look, Jared; I know I keep harping about money and believe me, it’s the last thing I want to do... but I promised we’d be equals and I don’t want to keep things from you.”

“I understand,”

Jensen smiled, “Good- _thank you...._ so; dinner?”

Jared lowered his eyes, “I don’t know how-”

“Neither do I,” Jensen cut in cheerfully, “Why don’t we just... experiment?”

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

Working together was far easier than Jensen expected. Unfortunately the easy camaraderie did not last; Jared lying stiff and silent on his side of the mattress when it was time to retire.

The alpha sighed, “Jared?”

The beta lifted his head in answer.

“You can’t go on like this, man”

Jared’s only response was an enquiring whine.

“Anyway... I- I may have a solution, ‘kay?”

Hazel eyes brightened at his words though the beta continued to be infuriatingly silent.

Jensen brought out the fuzzy purple handcuffs with dramatic flourish, hoping to incite at least _some_ reaction.

He did get his reaction; it just wasn’t what he’d expected or hoped for: the beta keening high and panicked in the back of his throat as he stared wide-eyed at the cuffs.

“Jared?”

The high pitched sobs the whimpers had turned into continued unabated.

At a loss to remedy the situation, Jensen decided to continue with his plan; hoping that once the beta understood, he might be more receptive to the idea. Sliding down next to his mate on the mattress, Jensen quickly pushed the central link of the cuffs through a hook he had attached to the wall in the morning for this very purpose and before Jared could protest; fixed the cuffs around his own wrists.

“See?” Jensen prompted, working to hide his wince at the way his muscles were getting stretched due to the handcuffs, “The only way out is through the keys I’ve left on the TV. Now you can rest easy that I won’t be molesting you in the middle of the night and actually get some sleep.”

The beta watched him carefully for a long minute before he was apparently satisfied and offered a tremulous smile in gratitude before curling on his other side and going to sleep.

Jensen bit back a sigh- _he’d hoped Jared would understand that Jensen wasn’t going to hurt him irrespective of the cuffs;_ and tried to find a position comfortable enough that he too could sleep.

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

It took a fortnight for Jensen to concede defeat.

“This isn’t going to work, is it?” He couldn’t help but ask as they settled in for another silent meal; Jared and he had enough co-ordination that preparing basic meals was not an issue; despite the beta’s reticence.

Big hazel eyes turned to him askance and Jensen gestured between them with his fork, “This... _us_?”

Jared looked away.

“I just...” Jensen shook his head sighing, pushing his plate away sadly- his appetite gone. “What happened to us, Jay?”

The long unused nickname he’d had for his freshman protégé made the high-schooler look up in surprise.

“I mean... we never had this problem before... you –I... we could talk to each other for hours, remember? We _did_ talk to each other for hours. So... what changed?”

“You left,” The beta confessed softly, meeting Jensen’s confused gaze and ducking his head with a blush, “I-I mean you graduated... and I never really had many friends...None who lasted after meeting my family at least. And- and I don’t blame them- I mean, who’d want me in their right mind, right?”

“I did,” Jensen answered, keeping his voice low so as not to frighten the boy. “I still do, Jay.”

If anything the beta’s blush deepened at that.

Jensen smiled, reaching out to put his hand on top of his mate’s, “You know... that was the longest sentence you’ve said since we got mated.”

“You- you _want_ me to... jabber?”

Jensen laughed, remembering the way his now-silent mate used to talk incessantly; even just filling the silence with his nonsensical (and tone-deaf) singing if they weren’t busy _debating._  
“Lately it’s felt like I’m the only one doing the talking, Jay... of course I wanted you to talk!”

The beta looked away, biting his lip, “So... you don’t regret this? Having me for a mate?”

“I’m the world’s luckiest alpha to have you as a mate.”

Jared shook his head in disbelief, “What... what about Danneel?”

“Who?”

“You don’t remember?”

Jensen shook his head.

Jared huffed out a laugh at that, “You _really_ don’t remember?”

Jensen shrugged, “All I remember from high school is having an extremely inappropriate crush on the freshman protégé I was assigned... especially given I always assumed he was an alpha.”

Jared bit his lip to keep from smiling, dimples peeking out at the action, “I always used scent maskers... it was why I was hurrying home that day- I’d forgotten to carry ‘em.”

Jensen’s bit his lip; guilt hitting him all over again before his brow furrowed in confusion, “Why?”

“You met my Mom,” He shrugged.

Jensen nodded his understanding, reaching out a finger to gently press against his mate’s dimples, “God, I missed those little craters.”

The beta ducked his head, “Are you still going to split up with me?”

Jensen shook his head, “Is that what _you_ want?”

Jared shook his head immediately.

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

The discussion improved the situation considerably; but despite his hopes to the contrary, Jensen still found himself sleeping with cuffs on- Jared not volunteering to risk spending a night with him without them on.

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

Jensen was Jared’s loudest (and only) supporter when he walked across the stage to accept his diploma later that year.

 

The younger man had been accepted by three institutes but had yet to tell Jensen if -and which- offer he was accepting. He decided it was as good a time as any when they lay in bed later that night; the dark giving an illusion of privacy.

“So... have you decided?”

“What?” The beta enquired; now much more vocal with his answers than when he’d first arrived. He _still_ wasn’t the confident boy Jensen remembered from high school but at least now there was the hope that with time Jared would get there someday.

“Which College you’ll be going to?”

“None-”

“None?” Jensen repeated, genuinely surprised.

“None of them are from this State, Jensen... and I’m not an Alpha that I can go alone...”

“I know that,” Jensen cut in, turning to face his mate before lying straight back again with a huff as the handcuffs protested the movement. “Which is why we’ll be moving to wherever you go: _Together.”_

“But your job?”

“I can always get a different job, Jay. Besides, it isn’t like there’s much holding us here; my family’s moved all the way to Alaska after Dad landed that promotion and yours have not spoken to us since we got mated.”

“If we do this, we can’t have kids... it’s – its part of the agreement for any of the Beta Grants.”

“I’m twenty-two, you’re _eighteen_. Frankly, I don’t think we’re _ready_ for kids. Not for a few more years.”

The breath seemed to go out of the beta in an unexpected exhale, “Thank you. _Thank you so much!”_

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

Jared’s cheeks were tinged pink when Jensen returned home the next night, making the alpha quirk his brow, “What?”

“I accepted SD’s offer; they’re providing full tuition as well a place for me to stay."

Jensen frowned, “Dormitory?”

The beta shook his head desperately, speaking fast enough to make his words difficult for Jensen to understand. “They have provision for mated Betas: they’re giving us commorancy. But we need to prove that we’re mated.”

“What do you mean... _prove_?”

The beta bit his lip, “Medical check-up.”

Jensen nodded, “They specify a doctor?”

“No,” He shook his head, “I just have to fax over the details.”

“Okay,” The alpha acknowledged, “I’ll set up an appointment for you with Chris.”

Jared shook his head, “It has to be someone who’s already been awarded their degree.”

“I see,”

“And you have to be there as well.” He finished in a rush.

Jensen considered before calling the local clinic and setting up an appointment for them both early next day.

“I- I need to have your scent on me,” Jared whispered, wringing his hands anxiously.

Jensen raised an eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure you already do, Jay.”

“What-what if it’s not enough?”

Jensen sighed, “What are you suggesting?”  
He hoped Jared wouldn't ask him for sex- he didn't want their second time ever under any kind of duress.

“Rub up against me? P-Pl-Please?” The beta’s entire face was a bright red as he mumbled his request.

Jensen laughed, pulling the younger boy against him and holding him close, “With pleasure.”

 

 

Lost in the heady scent of his mate after being denied for far too long, it took a minute for Jensen to realise that the soft whimpers coming from Jared were not the happy _keep-going_ type. And it was only when he paused that he noticed that he had the younger boy wedged between him and the wall and was nosing in the dip of his throat.

“Jared?” He whispered, his voice utterly wrecked.

“Please stop,”

The breathy whisper nearly broke him but Jensen forced himself not to react the way he wanted; instead freezing himself and taking deep breaths despite the fact that his mate’s proximity meant that every breath was spiced with the same intoxicating smell.

“Give- give me a moment.” He managed finally, “Don’t... please don’t fight me, Jared. Just- oh God, just hold still; alright?”

The beta didn’t answer but Jensen felt him stop his writhing and go still at his words.

Taking another minute to bring himself under control, Jensen finally let go; staggering back to stare at his mate’s terrified expression.  
“Sorry,” The word scratched like broken shards going out of his throat.

Jared nodded, just watching him mutely.

“Are- are you alright?” He couldn’t help but ask after another minute when they both continued to stare at each other.

Jared nodded, “Yeah... yes, I’m okay. ... Tha- thank you for stopping.”

“Guess I’m not as in control as I’d thought.” Jensen murmured, brushing a hand through his sweaty hair. “I’ll leave the tee-shirt off tonight. Feel free to take what you need. The cuffs will keep me from losing control like this.”

Jared nodded, still staring at him with those unreadable hazel eyes, “I-I will. Thanks.”

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

Jensen waited outside while the doctor checked his mate, noting the heightened colour but refused to comment on it when he went in for his own turn.

“Your shoulders are tense,” the doctor noted when he was busy redressing himself.

Jensen managed a casual shrug to deter more questions and the man seemed to understand, filling the required forms for Jared’s college course without comment.

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

The relocation, as he expected, was fairly easy with neither of them having much in the sense of things holding them to their old hometown. What wasn’t as easy was landing a new job and eventually Jensen was forced to accept a job at a construction site for daily wages in the absence of better immediate alternatives.

Busy with adjusting to his new classes, Jared didn’t notice (or didn’t comment- Jensen still wasn’t sure which it was) when Jensen informed him he had landed a job but didn’t provide further details.

 

 

The quarter they had been assigned wasn’t much larger- _or much different-_ than Jensen’s previous house and it wasn’t long for them to settle into a rhythm.

The heavy manual labour left him worn out most days and Jensen usually found himself too drained for anything much beyond helping his mate prepare a simple meal. Jared himself was completely immersed in his books and it didn’t leave them much time for interaction; which proved to be a boon when Jensen found himself increasingly frustrated with his inability to land a job he actually liked.

His previous job hadn’t been much but at least Jensen had known he would eventually be able to save something towards a nest egg. And while the construction work was enough to tide them through; it wasn’t enough to leave them with much in the way of savings. Moreover; given that Jensen had always aspired to do more, the knowledge that he was unable to provide his mate with the kind of things- the kind of life- he deserved was becoming an increasingly bitter pill to swallow.

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

Things eventually came to a head when the low grade pain in his shoulders from spending every night in cuffs flares to life at work, making him freeze mid-lift. It was only the prompt action of his co-workers that prevented him from collapsing under the heavy wooden door they’d been lifting.

It was no surprise when they called Jared from the hospital he had been rushed to.

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

The younger man sat with him, nodding at all the appropriate places and questioned the doctor about medications and physical therapy and _home exercises_.

Neither of them mentioned the nature of his work.

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

He gritted his teeth as he reached for the handcuffs that night.“You’re not wearing those.” Jared’s voice was quiet- He hadn’t even heard his mate step up behind him.

Jensen sighed, hanging his head as he stared down at the cuffs in his hand, “And you go back to sleepless nights?”

“I won’t be sleepless.”

“Yeah, right.” He snorted. “You haven’t trusted me not to pounce on you all these months, why would you change your mind now?”

“You’re drugged.” The beta shrugged, “I don’t think you’re up for doing anything other than sleeping tonight.”

Green eyes narrowed dangerously at the words but Jensen forced himself not to comment and blow up the situation into something even worse. He wordlessly slid into bed and curled up on his side, feeling his shoulders twinge at the movement but refused to give voice to his discomfort.

“I- I’m sorry,” Jared whispered after a moment, moving in behind him and joining him under the covers.

Jensen shook his head, heart clenching at the shame in his beta’s voice, “Not your fault.”

“No?” The beta contradicted, “It _is_ me you’ve been wearing the cuffs every night for, Jensen... And you heard doc, the pain is because of the stress.”

“Could be my job,” Jensen suggested, not wanting his mate to wallow in guilt.

“Yeah, somehow I don’t think that’s the case, Jensen.” Jared murmured, shifting close enough to press his front to Jensen’s back, “Besides you won’t be going back to that job, not till you’re healed.”

“It’s not like I have another option, Jared.” The alpha breathed out, voice barely audible in his embarrassment.

“You do,” The beta insisted, sliding a little closer with the action; pushing his arm around the alpha’s waist cautiously.

Jensen held still- this was the most initiative Jared had taken about _them_ and Jensen didn’t want to spook the younger man.

“My... the college has been looking for someone with a Mechanical background to teach the practical class-”

“You’re my mate- they won’t allow mates to teach-” Jensen interrupted.

“I’m already done with my set. I don’t have that subject from next sem anyway. You could... _try?_ ...Unless you prefer your current job.”

“I’ll apply and see what happens.” Jensen told him, some tiny part of him feeling a nub of hope flare to life when Jared didn’t pull back immediately and spent the night curled around him.

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

Jensen emerged from his first physical therapy feeling like his torso had been run through a meat grinder to find Jared sitting quietly with his head in his palms on one of the uniquely uncomfortable hospital waiting room chairs.

“Jay?”

The beta lifted tear-stained eyes to peer at him before jumping off the chair and launching himself at him and it was only instinct that had Jensen catching the flying form- his own trials forgotten in the face of his mate’s distress.

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry-I’m sorry,”

“Jay- Jared; _what?”_  Jensen asked, lifting his arms to wrap them around his mate’s trembling shoulders despite the strain the action caused.

“I’m sorry.” Jared repeated.

“Yeah, I got that,” Jensen agreed, “Question is- _for what?!”_

“I’m sorry,” The beta repeated, “My fault-”

“Hey!” Jensen barked, pressing a finger across Jared’s lips to halt the younger man’s frenzied confession, “What brought this on?”

“I saw you.” The boy confessed.

“Okay, and-?” Jensen prodded, not understanding.

“I saw how much you were hurting and- and- you’re in so much pain because of me- if I hadn’t made you-”

“You didn’t _do_ anything, alright? _You_ didn't _make_ me do anything- _I_ offered. And there's a difference.This isn’t your fault, Jay.” Jensen interrupted.

“You can barely lift your arms-” The beta paused, abruptly noticing that Jensen was- _had been_ holding him by the shoulder, “You’re hurting yourself!”

“I don’t mind,” Jensen told him but lowered his arms obediently, “This is the first time you’ve _let me_ hold you.”

The beta’s expression crumpled. "Why do you care for me so much?"

“Hey, who said I care?” Jensen whispered, nudging his mate softly, “It's all an inappropriate high school crush, remember?”

That garnered a laugh from the younger man who pulled Jensen for a brief hug himself before shoving him off shyly, “You’re done?”

“Just the massage left,”

“Do you think they’ll teach me what to do if I ask?”

“You don’t have to-” Jensen began only to be cut off.

“I _want_ to.”

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞

It wasn’t easy and even with the PT and drugs; it took Jensen an entire month to get his full range of motion back. But on the positive side; he landed the job and they moved to faculty housing which was a considerable improvement on the student quarters.

The best part was that Jensen discovered that he actually enjoyed teaching and had a knack for it- _with Jared claiming that he had always had that._.. and his depression eased as a result as well.

Their relationship had improved too; Jared not requesting the handcuffs anymore even after Jensen had healed. They were both aware that they had a way to go yet before they could graduate to full-on penetrative sex, but for now... _for now this was enough_.

 

 

 

∞∞Ħ∞∞Ж∞∞Ħ∞∞  
The End


End file.
